


the endless summer

by sirensongs (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dumb dumb dumb omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sirensongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreaded summer camp. Then he met his cabin-mates Niall and Liam, and he realized that maybe camp wouldn’t be too bad. However, it was when he set his sights on a brunette, stripe wearing counselor that he really realized camp wouldn’t be too bad at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the endless summer

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD. This was an old fic idek I just decided I should post it but I'm laughing I can't deal with myself. Don't judge this okay, it's fluffy and angsty and stupid..

Harry was not entirely excited for camp. What was “camp” anyway, really, but a place for parents to send their kids while they didn’t want them?  
  
Harry’s parents were busy for him during term, much more so now that he was out for summer holiday.  
  
With all that work they did came all the money they had. Harry didn’t have any complaints regarding the money—Not until he realized that they had enough to not only send him to camp, but to a camp across the Atlantic Ocean in Florida.  
  
He expected sandy beaches, which he saw, but Camp Gloaming was an emerald wonderland of trees and plants and dirt.   
  
Harold Edward Styles, alone and miserable, let his feet slump off of the final step of the bus and his arms were tied down to the two large suitcases he began to drag behind him. A final exasperated sigh, Harry couldn’t begin to fathom the use of this experience. He stared up at the big wooden sign that read ‘Camp Gloaming’ and then exhaled sharply through his nose.  
  
Harry’s converse covered feet crumpled the grass and cracked the dry dirt as he walked across the main entrance and tried his best to keep a frown off of his face. He had come to a very mature point in thought as he was riding in the bus: No matter how miserable he was, he’d be at this camp for five weeks and so it was in his best interests to at least make a friend or two.  
  
The camp was like Disney World. The big gate where everyone entered was full of children trying to arrive inside before the others, and after they’d gotten past the large sign they found themselves at a standstill, in line trying to go through the Main Office. Harry could see that the Main Office building was large and modern looking, though it had a faux-cabin feel to it.  
  
An extremely tall fence sprouted on either side of the building and continued down deep into the forest. Harry realized at once that it was for keeping intruders out, of course, but even more so to keep campers inside.  
  
“Harry Styles,” Harry said as he greeted a blonde girl sitting at a wooden table. She had a long list of names on her clipboard and she only ripped two yellow stickers from a page and handed them to Harry, instructing him to place them on his suitcases.   
  
***  
  
The blonde girl looked over to either side of her, where two girls were helping other campers and giving them stickers and speaking at unusually high pitches.  “Oh,” She mumbled as she flipped through her papers. “Oh, here it is. Okay, you’re in Cabin 13.”  
  
Harry gulped, 13? What kind of luck did he have?  
  
“Thank you,” He said. He accepted a map from her and then a key.   
  
“Don’t lose that key or lend it out,” She warned. “But you’ll learn all about the rules at Orientation, tonight.”  
  
Harry’s cabin was situated on the large lake, just as everyone else’s. The whole camp was one circle, with a large lake right in the center. There were seventy cabins around the lake, with the counsellor and administration’s cabins hidden in the woods away from the rest.  
  
There were loads of things to do, as Harry could tell by the map. There was a sophisticated obstacle course, and Harry saw it clearly as he walked by it on the way to his cabin. It looked brand new, and really nice, with excellent appearing wood and net.  
  
There were paddle boats for the lake, there was a concert hall where the camp would occasionally host a guest act, a dining hall, a swimming pool, a cinema (which Harry assumed would be quite a disappointment), a snack cantina, and a few other attractions that Harry didn’t glance at on the map yet because he found himself pushing the key into the door of Cabin 13.  
  
The cabin itself was just as nice as the rest of the camp. It was modern on the outside: A dark wood paneling and tall windows with curtains drawn over them. The cabin was furnished with three twin sized beds and decent sized trunks at the end of each. There was even a small refrigerator underneath a desk. There was not, however, any television or computer.  
  
“Oh, hey!” Harry heard behind him. The voice was familiar in an odd sense, though it was also completely new. Harry turned around and saw a golden skinned boy, blonde, smiling at him with crooked lips.   
  
“I’m Niall,” He said in a thick Irish accent. Harry decided that it was the accent that made him sound familiar, being in America, since he obviously didn’t know the boy from Adam.  
  
“I’m Liam,” Another accent! A boy dressed conservatively in a polo and khaki pants entered behind Niall, his hair was curly and dark brown. He held out his hand for Harry and gave it a firm shake. “Liam Payne!”  
  
Harry smiled, closing the door behind the boys and watching, delighted as they slumped down on the beds on the end, leaving the middle one for Harry.  
  
“I’m Harry Styles,” Harry managed, beaming. “I know this sounds odd, but it’s nice to meet some other Europeans, I wasn’t sure there’d be any!”  
  
Niall laughed, “First year at Camp? There are  _loads_  of Europeans. And Asians, and whatever else,” he looked confused.  
  
Liam nodded along, “It’s true, though. Loads of Americans, too. This camp is sort of like  _the_  place where affluent parents send their kids so they don’t bother them during the summer.”  
  
“You don’t say!” Harry laughed. “I knew my parents couldn’t wait to get me out of the house, but I was a bit more surprised they were exporting me to another country.”  
  
Niall shrugged, “It’s worth it, though.” The blonde boy was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts and flip flops. He rolled onto his back and pulled a soccer ball from his unzipped bag. He brought in three bags, as did Liam, as opposed to Harry’s two.  
  
Harry didn’t worry  _that_  much about clothes, though, in retrospect it was an ordeal to pack for five weeks. He wore simple khaki shorts that fell above his knees and a muscle tee shirt from Abercrombie and Fitch. Nothing too special. Though he was sure to bring his favorite things to wear, just in case he met a special boy at camp... Though he doubted that would honestly happen. And judging by Niall and Liam, there weren’t many other gay guys.  
  
“So where are you from, Harry?” Liam asked, pulling his shoes off and wiggling his toes around in his socks.  
  
“Cheshire,” Harry said. “England. You guys?”  
  
“Mullingar, Ireland,” Niall announced proudly, tossing the soccer ball up in the air and narrowly avoiding direct contact with his face as it plummeted back down.  
  
Liam grinned, “England, as well. Wolverhampton, closer to London than Manchester.”  
  
Harry accepted this, “Very nice,” He said.   
  
***  
  
Harry was excited to have two cool roommates for camp. He attended the orientation with Niall and Liam, who were telling Harry all about camp procedures and about the fun activities to sign up for and the dull ones to avoid.   
  
As they sat in the large concert hall and saw the administration and camp counsellors seated on the stage before them, though, Harry could only focus on one of the counsellors, a tan boy with sweeping chocolate hair and a striped hoodie.   
  
Harry squinted a bit, focusing on the boy’s name tag, before he was distracted by a girl next to him patting her hands all over the striped-hoodie-boy. He looked to her name tag, first. _Eleanor_. Harry thought to himself for a few moments, questioning his attraction to this boy and his possible relationship with this counsellor named Eleanor.  
  
Finally Harry tuned back in, he narrowed his eyes on the boy’s nametag and saw, written in playful marker strokes: _Louis_.   
  
***  
  
“Unusual choice for your first activity,” Liam acknowledged, slipping his legs into his shorts. He pulled up the zipper and then sat down on his bed. “Don’t mind me for asking... Are you doing it for any special reason? Seen a girl you fancy sign up for it or something?”  
  
Harry frowned at the paper he held in his hand, he was sitting on the edge of his bed. After orientation the campers were allowed to pick a few activities they were particularly interested in. He’d chosen Baking.  
  
“No, of course not... I worked at a bakery...” Harry mumbled. He looked over to Niall who was sniffing at his underarms and rolling deodorant upon them. “Why did you guys pick Water Sports? Seen a girl  _you_  fancy sign up for that?”  
  
There was silence. A pin could’ve dropped and echoed and it would be heard crystal clear. Niall let his arm fall to his side and he exchanged a worried look with Liam.   
  
“Look, Harry,” Liam began. “I don’t want you to freak out or anything...”  
  
Niall looked to Harry who was scrunching up his face in confusion. “What is it?”  
  
“Niall and I,” Liam shrugged. “Well, you...”  
  
Harry cocked his head, genuinely confused. He hadn’t even considered what would come next, it hadn’t even appeared as a slight entity in his thoughts or ideas.  
  
“Niall and I are together,” Liam finally spat it out and Niall’s jaw trembled as he kept his eyes locked on Harry.   
  
Harry could tell they were exceedingly nervous about his response. “You’re gay?” Was all he could say. “ _You’re_ gay? You two?”  
  
Liam and Niall both seemed to bobble their heads at the same time so as to tell Harry it was true. “If it’s a problem, or... Well...” Liam seemed to be confused, too.  
  
“No!” Harry nearly shouted. He stood up and patted a wide-eyed Niall on the shoulder before proceeding to open his suitcase. “It’s not a problem at all! In fact, that’s  _great_! Seriously, that’s amazing, actually, what a coincidence. It’s just I didn’t expect it from you two.”  
  
Liam’s mouth formed a dry smile, “You little twat. What should we do, parade around in fairy wings?”  
  
Harry just laughed, “No, sorry.”  
  
“Wait, did you say a coincidence?” Niall asked, slinging a tank top over his head.   
  
The curly haired boy peeled off his pajama shirt and pushed his arms through a Hollister polo. “It’s perfect,” Harry said. “Well, now that I know you’re gay! So, it won’t be awkward and there won’t have to be any secrets or pretending and it’s just amazing.”  
  
Liam and Niall’s mouths were both hanging open and their eyebrows were pushing down against their eyes. “What are you going on about?” Niall insisted.  
  
“The real reason I signed up for Baking is because of the counsellor who’s doing it, he was really cute.” Harry said, sitting down on the bed and taking off his pajama pants.   
  
As Harry put on his khaki shorts, Liam shook his head, “You’re gay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry grinned.   
  
Niall kicked back onto his bed and rested his hands on his chest, chuckling. “You’re going to shag a counsellor?”  
  
“Dunno, maybe,” Harry managed.   
  
“No!” Liam snapped. He didn’t seem mad at all, his face was just white with worry. “Harry that’s  _definitely_  against the rules!”  
  
Harry’s lips peeled back to reveal his teeth, smiling and bright. “Yeah, that’s what I figured.”  
  
“And?” Liam dragged.   
  
“I don’t know, Li,” Harry shrugged, donning his flip flops. “I mean sometimes the rules aren’t so definite. You know? Rules are meant to be bent.”  
  
“Not necessarily,” Liam sighed.  
  
***  
  
Harry dragged his feet along the cobblestone path to the Recreational Center, the main indoor building where loads of different rooms were scattered around used for various purposes.  
  
The large glass doors were heavier than Harry expected and he grunted as he had to exert an unusual force when pulling it open, he hoped nobody noticed.  
  
Pitter pattering footsteps filled the halls as the linoleum was apparently the perfect material to announce any sound it encountered. The walls were covered in posters and photographs. Harry was glad to see a few pictures featuring the counsellor he was interested in, Louis.  
  
There were a few photos of swimmers and some people playing at the lake and pool, and Harry searched desperately for Louis, not for any dirty purpose but just so he could at least see what he was dealing with. Unfortunately the only photo in the swimming collage where Louis was visible, only his head poked out from behind a group of girls.  
  
Harry’s heart sank seeing how all of the girls in the photo were beautiful, blonde, tan. The thought of Louis possibly being attracted to girls made him nervous. What if he was straight? Harry didn’t want to consider it but he had to.  
  
Then again, the way that Louis’ wrist seemed to be flicking around when he was whispering to his fellow counsellors on stage during orientation, and the way that he seemed to lick his lips and cock his head, batting his eyelashes... They seemed to be telling in one way or another. Harry was confident that he would be reciprocating the interest, especially after Baking.   
  
Though Harry did doubt his appeal. He hadn’t had the best luck back in Cheshire. Boys didn’t seem to be particularly interested in him. He wasn’t ugly, he knew that, though most of the time he felt as though he were absolutely hideous. So hopefully he was having a good day appearance wise, in which case he prayed Louis would notice.  
  
Harry crossed into the open room where a few tables were covered in red table cloths and decorated with bowls of candies and adorned with many different tools, bowls, and ingredients.  
  
“Welcome to Baking,” Louis was sitting on a stool, wearing another striped t-shirt with some bright green shorts which rose dangerously above his knees.   
  
Harry smiled at him, holding out his hand. “I’m Harry.”  
  
Louis shook his hand, raising his eyebrows, “Louis.” He playfully tapped the nametag that was stuck over his heart.  
  
There was a gaggle of blonde girls sitting at one table, which secretly made Harry’s heart drop as he considered the previous thought of his: That Louis might be more interested in females than himself.  
  
At another table sat a mixed group of guys and girls, and at another it was a group of guys all looking positively douchey with polos in pastel colors, collars popped and all.   
  
“You’re a baker?” Harry asked Louis, who was trying to seem detached. Harry wondered what the reason was. Because he was straight? Because he couldn’t flirt with campers? Because he was shy? “A bit young to be a baker, hmm? You’re only, what, eighteen?”  
  
Harry used that cleverly and was appreciative as Louis provided just the information he desired: “I’m not a baker,” Louis laughed. “This is only one of the activities I counsel. And I’m not eighteen! I’m nineteen!”  
  
“I’m seventeen,” Harry offered. “Weird that you’re in charge of me and you’re only two years older.”  
  
A few other girls filled in the room and then Louis just shrugged at Harry. “Well you’re almost able to be a counsellor yourself. Once you’re eighteen. I mean most of the time they pair younger counsellors with the groups of younger kids, but I think I’m some sort of exception.”  
  
Harry wanted to say something cheeky but he just smirked. He felt a buzzing against his thigh and pulled out his iPhone, staring down at the screen and seeing a text from his mum saying she loved and missed him. That instantly dampened his mood.  
  
Louis began to instruct the group, showing them photographs of various cupcakes and telling them the goal was to make one really amazing cupcake, decorated, of course.  
  
Harry was sat at the misfits table, that was what he gathered from the surroundings. Everyone seemed to be friends with the people at their table.  
  
“I’m Harry,” he said to the two other girls at his table.  
  
“I’m Savannah,” the blonde girl said with a flirty smile. Harry’s eyes darted to the other girl who also offered a flirtacious smile.  
  
Louis was watching Harry carefully as he iced the cupcake, and Louis couldn’t help but smile to himself as Harry got the icing everywhere. Harry wondered if Louis was still watching as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked the icing off.  
  
“Cheeky little lad,” Louis muttered as Harry offered a genuine chuckle and a joking wink. Harry’s stomach turned a little as he considered that Louis was probably straight, thinking Harry was, too, and that they were just sharing a little laugh.  
  
Harry nodded, though, realizing that—not to stereotype—Louis’ voice sort of gave away his preferences.  
  
***  
  
Harry sat, motionless on the edge of his bed. The cabin was still, quiet, motionless. He ran his hand through his hair and took in a long, deep breath. He questioned himself and then assured his psyche that he was set.  
  
He saluted his stuffed rabbit before a grunt fluttered through the cabin and he was using Liam’s bedpost as a support, kicking himself up to find his object of interest.  
  
A window.  
  
Going through the door would enact the loud chimes and he’d be caught. Though he wouldn’t be in too much trouble, would he? The other campers were all at the campfire. It wasn’t like he was running away; he just wanted to explore the woods for a little while—have some fun.  
  
Harry’s feet met the soft dirt by the lake as he jumped through the window. There were woods far off to the east, and seeing as the campfire was to the west, burning bright behind some of the cabins opposite his, Harry set off confidently.  
  
Finding the woods was not too difficult, even though it was dark outside the camp had lights trailing the walkways. It was more like a theme park than a camp, Harry had decided.  
  
The trees allowed a new sense of mystery as they were enveloped in blackness. As Harry entered the treacherous bush he noticed that far off to his left in the forest there was a lit path. This reminded him that the counsellors cabins were not far off from him.  
  
The thought of counsellors jogged Harry’s memory and invited thoughts of visiting Louis’ cabin. Harry quickly found that he was muttering curse words at himself. There was no way he’d go to Louis’ cabin! And anyway, he’d be at the campfire, of course. All of the younger campers would have to be wound up and escorted in the dark, so they probably needed every single counsellor.  
  
Harry ducked down under a tree, pulling out his iPhone and lighting up his path with a flashlight app.  
  
He could hear the sound of streaming water as he ventured further and further into the woods, finally he found a spot where three extremely large rocks protruded from a river. He carefully placed one foot before the other, climbing the rocks and then taking a seat, turning off the iPhone flashlight.  
  
Harry sat for a few moments, listening to the sounds of nature. In a moment, however, his heart began to race as he heard the sound of rustling leaves and what sounded like a large animal making its way through the darkness. Before Harry could even struggle to pull his phone from his pocket to enable the flashlight, the familiar bright light of an iPhone flashlight soaked through the trees.  
  
“Who’s there?” Harry demanded, his heart was ready to jump right through his chest. He attempted to rise to his feet but the wet rocks threatened him and he began to slide around.  
  
“Relax!” It was Louis.   
  
It was Louis, Harry thought again. Louis. “Louis?” Harry managed.  
  
“Yeah, I saw a bright light wandering around the woods,” Louis said, he was getting closer and closer, finally Harry’s eyes adjusted to the bright lights and saw Louis behind the phone. He sat down next to Harry on the large rock.  
  
“What are you doing out here?” Louis questioned.  
  
Harry shrugged, “I dunno, just wanted to think.”  
  
“What about?” There was a genuine curiosity in Louis’ voice which Harry was unable to ignore. He clicked off his phone and stuffed it into his pocket.  
  
Harry stared off into the total darkness, listening to the sound of Louis’ breathing. “Just stuff,” He said slowly. “It’s not anything important. What about you? Shouldn’t you be at the campfire?”  
  
“Shouldn’t you?” Louis retorted. “Campers aren’t allowed in the woods, you do realize that?”  
  
“Not like you’ll get me in trouble,” Harry chuckled.  
  
Harry could almost hear Louis’ defensiveness, his pride hurt. “Who says I won’t?” He could visualize Louis stiffening up next to him as he defended his dignity.  
  
“You won’t,” Harry mumbled. “You could’ve done it by now.”  
  
Louis just agreed. “You’re right, I’m not going to tell. You  _really_  are cheeky, though, huh?”  
  
Harry laughed, “Stop.”  
  
“We’re not really supposed to be friends with campers, though,” Louis sighed.   
  
“Who said we’re friends?” Harry sniggered.  
  
“There’s the cheek,” Louis laughed.  
  
Harry remembered Liam and Niall saying how many Europeans came to the camp. He imagined to work there, to be a counsellor, must have paid quite a sum since it was such a fancy place. He could easily understand the appeal for Louis, who was obviously not American.  
  
“Well we can be friends if you want,” Harry offered finally. “I mean we can be secret friends, though, so you don’t get in trouble. You’re only two years older than me so it’s not like it’s some creepy relationship.” He wished he could’ve taken back the word ‘relationship’ as soon as he uttered it.  
  
Louis tapped his hands against the rocks, “Yeah, all right, friends, then.”  
  
“So, to get to know each other I guess,” Harry began. “Hmm, got a girlfriend?” He was hoping that this question would receive the same response that he found with Liam and Niall.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
“Eh, sort of,” Louis grumbled. “I dunno, she’s difficult. Girls, you know? She’s a counsellor here, too. I mean you can’t tell anyone, that’s not really acceptable either. But seeing as we’re friends.”  
  
“Eleanor?” Harry guessed, his voice too quick, too jumpy.  
  
Louis laughed, “Yeah, how’d you know that?”  
  
“Oh, I mean she was helping us with activity sign ups and she’s pretty and around our age... Just a lucky guess.” He didn’t want to include the truth—that he was watching the way Louis and Eleanor interacted at orientation.  
  
“Well, I dunno, we’re not really  _dating_ ,” Louis huffed. “But I guess I’m not really single, either. I hate how complicated it is.”  
  
Harry shrugged to himself, “Well then end it.”  
  
Louis scoffed, “What? No. I mean... I dunno...”  
  
The two boys sat in silence, just listening to the sounds of the river.  
  
Harry was disappointed, of course, but he was also still unconvinced. Louis never said he actually even  _liked_  Eleanor. He never said he was straight. So Harry sat pondering and contemplating, now more determined than ever.  
  
***  
  
Harry tiptoed onto the pavement behind the cabin, the moon reflecting against the lake. He lifted his hand to the window sill, trying to quietly find the silver latch that would unlock it. He knew it’d be a pain: He would have to pull himself up using pure upper body strength, all the while keeping quiet so as to let Niall and Liam sleep.  
  
“You idiot!” Liam’s voice hissed through the door on the side of the cabin. Harry ran around and saw that Liam’s hand was on the bell which rang when the door opened. “Come inside!”  
  
Harry rushed inside and found Niall lying down on his bed with his Nintendo DS shining brightly onto his pale face.  
  
“What were you doing?” Liam cried. “You could’ve gotten into huge trouble. And then, no doubt, us too! We’re sort of responsible for you, of course, seeing as we would be responsible for letting you go. And then where were you, anyway?”  
  
“I went down to the forest,” Harry mumbled.  
  
“The what?” Liam whispered, shocked.  
  
Harry laughed, “The woods, the forest, mate.”  
  
“You’re an idiot!” Liam cried, sitting down on his bed and kicking off his slippers. “You are officially an idiot. You realize not only is it  _way_  past the time you’re supposed to be  _asleep_  but you also were on forbidden property?”  
  
Harry took off his shoes and sat down in his bed, thinking over Liam’s words. “I realize that...”  
  
“What were you doing in the bloody forest?” Niall inquired, Harry was almost alarmed to hear the deep Irish voice as he was so quiet before then.  
  
“I was talking with Louis,” Harry said demurely. He actually was just so happy he wanted to listen to Taylor Swift and fall asleep with a smile on his face, but Liam didn’t seem to wish to allow that just yet.  
  
“Louis!?” Liam snapped, his voice still hushed. “You’re out of your mind. Louis the counsellor?”  
  
“Didja shag em?” Niall’s lip was curled up into a cheeky half smile, his eyes still focused on his video game. He snarled and bared his teeth, “Nice and dirty? Rough up in the dirt of the forest...” Liam threw something over at him, flying over Harry’s head and right onto Niall’s chest: It was a full water bottle.  
  
“No!” Harry said with a laugh. “No, no shagging at all, thanks.”  
  
Liam placed his hands on his forehead as he put his head against the pillow. “I can’t believe this!” He was inhaling slowly. “Harry you can’t just go off into the forest with counsellors. Tomorrow night you’re coming to the Campfire with us, just like the rest of the campers, okay?”  
  
Harry shrugged, “Well I told Louis—”  
  
“Fuck it!” Liam exclaimed. Harry could tell he was repenting for swearing, to himself, of course. He had his bedside lamp on and a book on his chest. “Forget whatever you told Louis,” Liam protested. “You’ll be at the campfire with us. Harry this just isn’t okay, I’m sorry.”  
  
“I don’t know,” Niall began. “I think—”  
  
“Rubbish,” Liam muttered.  
  
Niall’s eyes flickered away from the video game and turned onto Liam, his thumb clicked a button and the music stopped. “What’s that?”  
  
“Whatever you’re thinking that opposes the notion that this is a bad idea, it’s rubbish, whatever it may be,” Liam was stern and he slid his thumb onto the front cover of the book, using his other fingers to pry it open.  
  
Niall’s eyes were hurt, “I think if Harry likes Louis... And Louis likes Harry... Does he?”  
  
Harry turned to Niall, “No. He doesn’t.”  
  
“Oh,” Niall seemed very disappointed by this. Liam, however, seemed confused.   
  
“What do you mean ‘no’ he doesn’t like you?” Liam inquired, closing his book once more. He turned to prop up his head with his elbow digging into the pillow. “Harry, are you serious?”  
  
Harry nodded up at the ceiling, he just shrugged. “Dunno, he’s straight or something.” He didn’t mention his strong feelings which opposed that thought.   
  
“Are you sure?” Liam raised a brow. “I’ve seen him... I mean—”  
  
“Straight as a wire,” Harry said with his eyes closed and a few words he swallowed which rubbed against his throat uncomfortably.   
  
“Well then,” Liam crossed his arms and looked up to the ceiling as well, his head making a sound as it smashed against his pillow. “If he’s only a friend there is  _certainly_ no need to break the rules.” Harry cursed to himself, he expected the opposite response. “After all you’ve got two great friends right here,” Liam continued. “And you don’t even have to break a single rule to be friends with us, isn’t that just great?”  
  
“Louis has alcohol,” Harry offered.  
  
Niall’s eyes perked up. “Has he?”  
  
“I don’t drink,” Liam argued.  
  
“Well, I sure as hell do. Do you reckon he’d give us some?” Niall asked.  
  
“I don’t know, I could ask.”  
  
Liam quickly spoke over him, “Niall, stop! Harry, you’re not going to ask Louis, a camp counsellor, for any alcohol.” He huffed and stuck his bottom lip out. “Can’t we just go to sleep and talk about this in the morning? At breakfast?”  
  
“We don’t need to talk about it,” Harry said.  
  
Liam chuckled dryly. “Are you going to break any rules to be with—” Liam caught himself and shifted his words a bit, though Harry did prefer to hear it that way. “Hang out with Louis?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Harry exhaled sharply.  
  
And it was true. Harry didn’t have any idea if he’d be willing to break the rules for Louis, there wasn’t any particular reason to given the facts, but the way that Louis made him feel when they were having such a casual conversation made Harry long to feel his lips and to just hug him tightly. He could be straight, Harry reminded himself of that a few times that night while he was trying to fall asleep, but all he could think about was the other possibility. The possibility that seemed so much more appealing and quite promising .  
  
***  
  
“Liam and Niall are going to kill me,” Harry muttered as he crossed through the wooded trap and saw lights through the trees.  
  
“Why?” Louis’ voice was so silky and soothing in the dark. The sounds of random animals and bugs mixed in with the lowering noise from the river. Harry sighed to himself. “Why, Harry?”  
  
“They don’t think it’s a good idea to be breaking the rules,” Harry admitted. It sounded  _so_  lame and he really had no interest at all in reminding Louis that they were breaking the rules. “Well actually Niall condones it.”  
  
“That short little Irish guy?” Louis laughed. “He’s a favorite among the counsellors. He’s really a funny lad. As for Liam, well he’s not necessarily infamous, I’ll say, but we all do recognize a stickler for the rules when they come rolling around with their glasses and clipboards.”  
  
Harry laughed at this. “They’re good guys,” Harry acknowledged. “But I like to have fun, you know? And camp is really fun, and I’m sure campfire is a lot of fun, too. But this is more fun! And the rush of breaking the rules, to be honest—” Harry looked over to Louis who was smiling at himself as they reached the lit trail.  
  
“Sorry, that’s so immature to say,” Harry realized.  
  
Louis shrugged, “It’s a bit exciting,” Louis admitted. “I mean it’s the same thing all day every day, quite frankly, with a few exceptions, but this little changing of the winds is nice.”  
  
“That’s why I asked that we go to your cabin,” Harry finally disclosed. “If Liam grows a pair they’ll come looking for me in the woods.”  
  
“Oh, I see,” Louis said slowly. “You think they’d be able to find you, really?”  
  
“Niall might, he’s sort of like some domestic animal, he might be able to track my scent,” Harry laughed. They both shared the joke and then Louis was leading Harry into a well-lit cul-de-sac of modern homes. “These are the cabins for counsellors?”   
  
“Yes, indeed,” Louis nodded. “You didn’t think I just came all this way for the food, did you?”  
  
Louis’ cabin was number 4, and Harry was excited to see the inside of it was rather nicely decorated. There were two rooms total, which Harry knew was actually very unnecessary, especially since they weren’t allowed guests or anything. He didn’t question it, though.   
  
“So welcome, welcome,” Louis cracked open his refrigerator and pulled out two Coke cans. He handed on to Harry and pulled the tab on his own. “It’s beer,” He said, sipping it. “Edward, one of the other counsellors knows how to do it, I have no idea...”  
  
“So tell me about yourself, Harold,” Louis kicked his feet up unto the coffee table and set his Coke can onto the table next to the couch. Harry sat down next to him, slowly drinking from the can.  
  
“Well, I don’t know what to say, really...” Harry muttered.  
  
Louis laughed, “Family? Any siblings?”  
  
“Oh!” Harry perked up, “Yeah I’ve a sister, Gemma, she’s older. And I live with my mum and step-dad. He’s a git, everyone thinks he just this super nice fellow, that he gives us the world or something, to be honest I don’t understand the fascination...”  
  
“Sorry.” Harry said with a smile, taking a swig of his beer. “Sometimes I get carried away.”  
  
“No,” Louis said holding his hand up, “No, no, that’s a good thing! I mean I wanted to know. How about friends back home?”  
  
“I’ve got one really good one,” Harry said, his face fell as he thought about her, but then he saw Louis and was immediately cheered up. “Yeah, her name is Emma, she’s amazing. We’re literally, like, the same person, it’s funny.”  
  
“That’s interesting,” Louis said with a chuckle. “I’d love to see you in your element, not going to lie.”  
  
“Oh,” Harry said slowly. “What do you mean?  My element?”  
  
Louis shrugged, “I mean let’s be honest, here? Where are you from?”  
  
“Cheshire,” Harry offered. “But I know what you’re thinking. I’m not like all of these other campers,” Harry said. “I mean, well, not all of them... Liam and Niall are normal. But I know where you’re coming from. So many of these kids just have super rich parents and super nice things, they’re just here enjoying the money they’re used to, they’re spoiled. I’m not like that, I promise.”  
  
Louis nodded, “Well I didn’t mean you’re spoiled. It’s just, well, Harry, I come from Doncaster. I work here –longer than you’re staying—because it pays for your airfare and lodging and food, not to mention if you put in any extra hours you can make a lot per hour. I don’t have a ton of money at all, I might take some things for granted, but a camp like this... I wouldn’t even be able to dream of coming here.”  
  
“Well I don’t think there’s any difference in us,” Harry noted. “We’re both funny lads, both nice looking, both like a bit of adventure, both like to be a bit different from everyone else.”  
  
Louis laughed, “You’re right,” He said. “I just was thinking of how we’d be after camp, if we were to stay friends.”  
  
“I could come visit,” Harry offered. “I’m sure my parents would love to get rid of me for more time during apart from Summer Holiday, too.”  
  
“Oh,” Louis frowned. “Are you sure they’re trying to get rid of you, Harry?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I’m in bloody America,” he said with a laugh, though it hurt him to think about it.  
  
“Maybe they wanted you to just experience something fun,” Louis tendered. “I’m sure they love you and all, right?”  
  
Harry shrugged, he let out a heavy exhale and then let out a huge laugh, chugging some beer. “Such heavy talk, Louis, it’s only our second day being friends, let’s watch some football or something!”  
  
Louis nodded, “Yeah, sorry for bringing any of it up. And to clear the air I never thought you were just some stuck up rich kid. Sometimes my brain and mouth don’t work out so well together.”  
  
Harry just smiled at him, watching happily as Louis shuffled for a remote and clicked on the television before them.   
  
***  
  
Being friends in secret worked for Louis and Harry, and this fact made Harry quite thankful.  
  
The two friends shared intimate secrets, laughs, and moments, telling each other things they’d each never disclosed with another person before. And so Harry found that whether Louis was gay or straight or asexual, he had fallen into an inescapable abyss of attachment to the older counsellor. He didn’t know if Louis felt the same feelings that he did, but he hardly cared.   
  
There was a very limited amount of worry that battled Harry’s happiness because he knew that he and Louis were enjoying their time together. After all, they had ages together before camp ended, and they’d remain friends. They’d remain in contact, Harry was sure.  
  
It was Saturday evening: Many days and nights had passed in which Louis and Harry pretended to be oblivious of the other and in which they revelled in each others’ company respectively.   
  
“So let’s see,” Louis began, chewing on a Dorito. “Okay, here’s one. What is your favourite book?”  
  
Harry laughed, looking up at the ceiling. “You’ve asked this already, you git. Can’t think of anything better?”  
  
Louis sighed, “You’re right aren’t you! Well so horrible of me, I can’t remember your answer. I know we had to stop and re-evaluate the question. Oh, it’s coming back to me. Series-wise, Harry Potter. Stand-alone, Pride and Prejudice.”  
  
Harry nodded, “Same as you.”  
  
“Same as me,” Louis echoed, keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s.  
  
A loud rapping burst through the front door. Louis’ eyes shot open and Harry could tell by his reaction that the two shadows bouncing around the porch were familiar.   
  
“Who’s there?” Harry whispered.   
  
Louis just bit his lip, his eyes wandering the ceiling as though there were something telling or important to be found. “All right, shit. What do I do, Harry? It’s Zayn and Eleanor! Counsellors. I don’t know what to do, Harry. I just don’t know.”  
  
The knocking continued and became more rapid and defined.  
  
“They’re counsellors?” Harry’s eyes widened to match Louis’. They sat in each others’ arms for a moment as Louis reached over and clicked the remote to mute the television.  
  
“Who’s there?” Louis shouted.  
  
“It’s fucking me!” Eleanor’s shrill voice answered (while Zayn offered a meek “and me!”). “Have you got a girl in there or something, Louis?”  
  
Louis looked to Harry, who he was currently atop of, and then pushed himself off slowly, looking around and spotting a closet. Harry sighed as he anticipated what came in a moment. Louis stuffed him in a closet and then he opened the door. Harry could only hear what was ensuing outside of the dark closet and so he listened carefully, picturing the layout and items so as to determine a mental image of the happenings.  
  
“Hey, no, I haven’t got a girl,” Louis laughed. “Wasn’t dressed.”  
  
“Having a wank,” Zayn said, no inflection in his voice so Harry could not imagine that he was joking, though he hoped that he was.   
  
Eleanor spoke next: “Come on, we’re going to all get hammered in Zayn’s cabin.”  
  
“Why?” It was Louis’ voice, shivering and trembling. He sounded different than Harry was used to. Perhaps, Harry thought, Eleanor had a different effect on Louis than he did.   
  
“When’s the last time you asked  _why_  for a fucking party?” Eleanor’s voice sounded irritated, Harry could imagine her eyebrows wiggling around as she interrogated Louis. “Where is she? I fucking know there’s a girl in here!”  
  
Louis was saying something but Harry only crept back in the closet as Eleanor’s heels clicked and clanked toward him. She was shuffling around the living area, on a mission. Harry heard he approach places both far and near and he could hear the shutting of various doors. He was absolutely sure that the closet he was in would be the next she searched so he took several steps back, hoping to hide in the darkness, in the process falling back on to a vacuum cleaner.  
  
Harry just sighed to himself, “Shit.”  
  
Eleanor appeared at the closet door once it swung open. She was dressed in a skin-tight black dress which stopped dangerously at her thighs. She hovered over Harry in the rogue high heels, black and bootie which supported her or threatened to be her downfall.  
  
“Hi,” Harry mumbled, rubbing the spot on his head where the vacuum had ambushed him.  
  
“Hi?” Eleanor shouted. Zayn was close behind her, dressed in a polo and jeans. He was pretty cute, Harry had to admit. Though the look on his face made Harry feel uncomfortable. He and Eleanor were both staring Harry down and then Louis slowly appeared behind them.   
  
“See?” Louis offered. “I didn’t have a girl in here.”  
  
Eleanor nearly screamed, stepping back, “A boy? A camper? Louis you’re gay? And shagging a camper? Louis William Tomlinson, what the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
Louis held his hands up defensively, “I’m not shagging a camper!” He hissed, “What is wrong with you? Harry and I are just friends. We’ve been hanging out a lot! I just had him hide because I let him have some alcohol and I didn’t want to get in trouble!”  
  
“Oh,” Eleanor muttered, stepping off of her heel and falling back onto the other. “Fine. You don’t have to worry about us, we’re fine. Just the other counsellors, they care about the fucking  _rules_  or something.”  
  
“Okay,” Louis grinned. “We’re going to get back to FIFA,” Louis lied. Harry noticed the console was on and so that worked to their advantage in case Zayn or Eleanor looked.  
  
Zayn shrugged, “All right, Lou. Don’t worry, like El said, you’re good. I mean I wouldn’t be friends with a camper... But obviously this kid’s pretty cool. Zayn stepped into the closet and gave Harry a hand to shake. “Zayn Malik,” he said.  
  
“Harry Styles,” Harry said, shaking his hand and then following through as he was prompted to pull himself up. He let go of Zayn’s hand once he was standing on his own.  
  
“You guys have fun playing your video games,” Eleanor scoffed.  
  
Eleanor looked to Harry, and though she offered a half-assed smile, Harry could tell that she had absolutely no intentions of being friendly to him. As Zayn and Eleanor left the cabin, Harry half understood why. Louis was asked a few questions. He was asked to attend a party, which he denied in favour of Harry. He was asked if he was shagging a camper, which obviously meant Eleanor cared and  _wasn’t_  getting shagged by him.  
  
And lastly and most importantly, he was asked if he as gay.   
  
And to that question he did not provide an answer.  
  
Louis looked down to Harry who had just sank back into a seated position in the closet and then sighed, “Let’s go to the damn party.”  
  
Harry laughed, looking down at himself: He wore a pair of dark denim jeans and a rather comfortable Hollister tee, it was nothing special, nothing nice enough for a party. “Really?”  
  
There was a momentary lapse of understanding on Louis face before he realised. “Sure! And if you’re worried about an outfit, I’ll have something for you, I’m sure.”  
  
Harry just threw his head back and laughed while he was staring up at the ceiling of the closet. “I thought you didn’t want to get in trouble,” He reminded him. “Going to a party full of counsellors probably isn’t the best way to avoid trouble.”  
  
“Dunno,” Louis shrugged, “I mean I don’t really think anyone is going to get me into any trouble over it. Anyway everyone’s going to be smashed.”  
  
Harry stood up, following Louis back to his bedroom. He actually didn’t even want to leave and go to the party after he’d seen the messy queen sized bed that Louis inhabited. It was so lush and comfortable looking, with Louis’ chocolate brown bedding. Satin, Harry was sure. The bedding he’d brought was so ugly he just kept the bedding the camp provided, but obviously Louis had better taste.  
  
After he saw that bed he just wanted to push Louis down onto it and rip off his clothes with his teeth, crawling up and down his body and licking him.  
  
That wasn’t going to happen, though, so he just looked at the closet Louis just opened.  
  
Stripe-land USA. Literally dozens of shirts with stripes in all different colours and varieties were hanging from the wooden hangers. Harry just looked to a leather jacket hanging in the corner.   
  
“What’s that for?” He asked, feeling it and then removing it from the hanger.  
  
Louis shrugged, “You.”  
  
***  
  
Zayn’s cabin was the only one meant for three counsellors, and originally there were two apart from Zayn but he persuaded them to find other room and board. Louis told Harry that Zayn was quite good with persuasion, which prompted them to share a nerdy joke about their shared adoration for Jane Austen.  
  
Bass pumped out of the house, flicking against the walls, bouncing down the walkway. Harry saw bright lights flashing through the curtains and up onto the windows, it was interesting, really. There were a few people sitting outside on the porch and smoking something.  
  
“Guess they don’t care if you guys have these parties?” Harry asked Louis.  
  
Louis lifted his shoulders and then dropped them, “Who? The Administration? They’re pretty far from here, their cabins are soundproof, too. I think they’d rather just turn a blind eye than face it and deal with it.”  
  
Harry and Louis pushed open the front door and it was like the music jetted to a massive volume, surrounding Harry’s head and pulling at his ears and hair. There were all of the counsellors, heaps of them just with red solo cups in their hands and as the strobe lights pulsed they moved their bodies with the music.  
  
“Woah,” Harry muttered. It was like a house party, something like those back in Cheshire but the sound system was much more expensive, the people were all rather glamorous looking, everything seemed like it was from a movie.  
  
Louis laughed, shouting into Harry’s ear just enough for him to hear. “These parties are the only times us counsellors get to get all dressed up and shit.” Harry nodded, admiring the tight black pants Louis had changed into, they were paired perfectly with some black leather Sperry topsiders and a white button down. Harry felt like he looked rather idiotic in his pink polo and leather jacket, but Louis insisted.  
  
The sweaty bodies were a bit intimidating, Harry couldn’t deny that. None of them really paid him any attention, though. He and Louis slithered through a crowd of people and found Eleanor and Zayn dancing in a group of people.  
  
Eleanor’s hair was still looking just as flawless as before, and Harry began to feel self conscious of his own: It was only a matter of time before his curly locks expanded and he sported something of an afro as he could already feel a few beads of sweat forming at the top of his forehead.  
  
“You guys came!” Eleanor shouted, sipping on her drink and waving to Harry. Harry was shocked, just a little while ago she hated him, well, he thought she did anyway.  
  
Zayn tipped his snapback and Harry took this as some sort of greeting. Harry could only think of Liam and Niall! They’d freak out if they knew he was there. Niall would encourage Harry to slip some sort of drug into Louis’ drink (as he’d just slipped off to get one for himself and Harry) and Liam would scold him for going.  
  
They were probably asleep, or up worrying about Harry, one or the other.  
  
Louis returned with two cups in hand and he gave one to Harry, who accepted gladly. Whatever was in the cup was  _not_  like anything he’d ever had before. It must’ve been some odd mixture of alcoholic beverages because within a few moments his stomach was turning in that way that it did as he began to get buzzed.  
  
Eleanor looked down at her cup and sighed to herself, her eyes drooping a bit as she realised there was not much left. Harry laughed as she chugged the last little bit before throwing it up in the air and neither Harry, Zayn, Eleanor, or Louis watched to see where it landed.  
  
The music faded for a split second as it changed songs. And then, more recognizable than the rising sun, the beginning sounds of ‘Boyfriend’. Eleanor hooted and hollered, throwing her hands up. She began to swing her hips and Zayn bit his lips, grabbing Eleanor by her waist and dancing up against her, their bodies swaying in perfect synch.  
  
The bass was incredible, it practically shook the house. Harry’s head began to get heavy as he finished the drink in his cup, he probably drank it too fast, but he didn’t care. He bobbed his head a little and laughed while Eleanor was pointing her finger at Louis and Harry. Everyone around was dancing with someone and so just as Harry realised how awkward it was that Eleanor would suggest such a thing or that some people may notice—they everyone seemed to be hammered out of their mind—he felt Louis’ hands around his waist.  
  
Eleanor grabbed Harry’s hand, both of them laughing, the alcohol clearly bubbling into their brains. She took Harry down, so that they were both bent over in front of Zayn and Louis, respectively. Eleanor shook, causing Zayn’s eyes to roll back and so she didn’t let go of Harry’s hand but while the music overcame the party she just kept laughing and encouraged Harry to do the same.  
  
He was so confused, he couldn’t form a straight thought and here he was bent over in front of Louis, who was rocking back and forth and grabbing Harry’s hips, pulling him closer. Harry did as Eleanor suggested, barely coherently, and was surprised to feel Louis’ excited response against him.  
  
Louis’ grip tightened on Harry’s waist and he pulled him onto him as he began to dip lower, Harry and Eleanor just laughed, letting go of each others’ hand and placing them on their partner’s. Harry held Louis’ hands steady against his waist.  
  
Louis’ breath was hot and slithered against the back of Harry’s neck. His ears rang as the music boomed and Louis was already buzzing as well. He held out his cup, and realising it was empty, he slowly eased off Harry and took his cup from him as well, parading off into the kitchen to refill their cups.  
  
And when Harry looked over to Eleanor to laugh with her, the lights and music shut down. It was quiet except for the ringing in Harry’s ears, the pounding against his head, and the shouts of the girls in the cabin. Harry felt Eleanor’s ring crowded hand latch onto his wrist and so he stood up as she did. He knew Zayn was attached to them, as well.  
  
Harry followed Eleanor and Zayn’s lead, along the way he saw Louis with his phone up to his face, and so he reached out and slapped around a few times, ultimately pulling Louis by his wrist. Louis fought against it for a second before he shined his phone on Harry and then sighed in relief.   
  
Rain poured against the cabin like nothing Harry had ever seen. It was sloshing against the ground outside and roaring loudly. Zayn or Eleanor had opened the front door and pushed out. Louis ran out, pulling Harry by his arm. Harry didn’t know what the fuck was going on but he just followed Louis, keeping Eleanor and Zayn close behind him.  
  
Drenched and miserable, they neared Louis’ cabin.   
  
“Harry!”   
  
 _Holy shit_.  
  
Niall’s familiar voice was echoing through the shivering trees as the downfall continued.  
  
“Harry! That’s him!”   
  
All of the rain did wonders, sobering Harry up a substantial bit. He was still not feeling completely better. Life of a lightweight. He glanced down the lit path and saw the two boys, Niall and Liam, standing in the rain, their hair sopping and their jackets looking wet and heavy against their bodies. They then began to run toward him, so he gestured for them to hurry and then followed Louis and Eleanor and Zayn into Louis’ cabin.  
  
The six young people stood in Louis’ foyer soaking wet. Louis rushed ahead and flicked on a few flashlights that were stored in the closet where Harry had previously hid. He handed them to Eleanor, Harry, and Zayn before setting back off.  
  
“The fuck are you doing here?” Harry huffed, looking at Liam’s soggy puppy face.   
  
“It’s a tropical storm,” Liam sighed. “We didn’t know if you were safe or not and you wouldn’t answer your phone.”  
  
Harry looked down the hallway to see his phone sitting on Louis’ couch.  
  
“So you came down to the counsellor’s cabins?” Harry’s eyes were wide. He was torn between thanking his two friends for their bravery and care and also wanted to slap both of them for their stupidity. Who even runs through the woods in a tropical storm anyway?  
  
“To be fair Liam made me come with him,” Niall admitted. He was especially sad looking when he was so wet and squelchy.   
  
Harry just laughed, “Of course he did.”  
  
Eleanor’s hair looked absolutely awful, it was clinging to her face and wildly strewn about on her shoulders. “Wait, what are they doing here? Jesus Christ, you realize campers aren’t supposed to be over here right?”   
  
The rain had obviously sobered her up, too.  
  
“They’re my friends,” Harry offered. “They didn’t know if I was all right. Apparently it’s a—”  
  
“Tropical storm!” Louis shouted. He was in the kitchen and the light from his phone was all that lit the kitchen until Eleanor’s flashlight swung off of Liam, Niall, and Harry and onto Louis. He was dragging his finger down his phone. “And this is only the beginning of it.”  
  
“Great,” Zayn muttered. “Fucking great.”  
  
Harry’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “Oh my god, you act like this is normal or something.”  
  
“Welcome to Florida,” Eleanor sassed.   
  
Harry looked to Liam and Niall who were both nodding.   
  
Louis sighed. “All right, well nobody’s leaving for a bit. I’ve got plenty of towels and two bathrooms, two bedrooms...  _Plenty_ of clothes. So why doesn’t everyone get dried up and comfortable? I’ll get drinks for everyone...”  
  
“Zayn aren’t all those people still at your cabin?” Harry asked.  
  
Zayn laughed, “Yep.”   
  
Harry shrugged and followed Louis back into his bedroom, after he left his sopping shoes in the foyer. Harry didn’t know exactly what happened back at Zayn’s and he didn’t know if it was worth bringing up to Louis. He questioned and prodded at a lot of ideas while he got changed into a t-shirt and hoodie in Louis’ room. He knew, however, that he wasn’t going to get any answers for a while.  
  
Not while all six of them were trapped in Louis’ cabin during the tropical storm.   
  
  
“You know what,” Louis began, looking around his living space at the five other bodies. “Let’s all just go to bed. As much as I’d love to sit around and gossip or play a board game,” He’d just come out of his room after changing. “I think we ought to just go to sleep. After all, we do have activities tomorrow morning.”  
  
Liam stood up, “Where should I sleep?”  
  
“Yeah?” Niall asked, “And if it’s still raining like this, do we still have activities?”  
  
Eleanor nodded, “Sure we do.”  
  
“Fucking hell,” Zayn coughed.   
  
Harry wondered why Zayn and Eleanor were even counsellors. They were obviously not enthusiastic about it. Even though Louis did it for the money and benefits, Harry could tell that there was something else that brought him back. Something else made Louis happy at that camp and kept him coming. He must’ve cared for the kids, cared about giving back. Eleanor and Zayn definitely didn’t.  
  
“You and Niall can sleep on the couch, I guess,” Louis offered, he was obviously not satisfied with that suggestion. “I’m sorry, guys. I only have two beds.” Luckily the couch was a large ‘L’ shape and therefore provided room for two sleeping bodies.  
  
“And Zayn and Harry can share in the back room,” Louis said very slowly, checking the room for objection.  
  
Eleanor stood up, “I’ll just share the couch with Zayn,” she said, carefully looking to Harry. The flashlights were set on the counter of the kitchen and shined onto the living room so that everyone was illuminated and dragged a long shadow behind them whenever they moved.  
  
“Oh, Harry do you mind sleeping with me, then?” Louis asked. He eyed Eleanor, “You’re sure?”  
  
Zayn stood up and took Eleanor’s hand.  
  
This was confusing to Harry. Louis said that he and Eleanor were a thing, didn’t he? What was going on?   
  
Harry just nodded, “Yeah, it’s fine,” he finally answered Louis.   
  
Eleanor was taking Zayn into the kitchen, where she grabbed one of the flashlights, darkening the living room by half, and flung its light onto the cabinets before pulling down two glasses and opening the refrigerator.  
  
“So we’re in the bedroom?” Liam asked, still standing and looking about eagerly.   
  
Niall followed Liam’s lead and made his way back into the bedroom after Louis nodded slowly. The door shut and Harry suppressed a giggle, realizing Niall and Liam were probably quite glad to share a bed together.  
  
“Let’s go to sleep, then, Harry,” Louis exhaled. He picked up one of the flashlights and clicked the third off. “Goodnight,” he said to Eleanor and Zayn, who were sipping some milk and nodded off to him.  
  
***  
  
“Do you mind if I sleep in my pants?” Louis asked.  
  
Harry shrugged, “No, of course not. It’s your bed, anyway. Mind if I sleep in mine?”  
  
Louis shook his head, offering a slight nod and then peeling his shirt off over his head. He’d only just changed into it but he still had no hesitation in dropping it into his dirty clothes hamper. He pulled down his sweatpants, revealing his tight briefs. Harry couldn’t really see much, but his eyes had somewhat adapted to the darkness and the flashlight was set atop Louis’ dresser, so it illuminated some of the room.  
  
Harry slowly removed his own shorts, well, Louis’ shorts. He was wearing Louis’ briefs, as well, and they were a  _bit_  small but not substantially different from his own. Maybe a belt size. Harry was still wearing Louis’ shirt and hoodie, which he was reluctant to change out of. In a really weird sense, the hoodie felt so warm and comfortable, knowing it was from Louis’ school. He realised that it would be even more comfortable and warm to share a bed with him, though, so he stripped.  
  
There was a moment of silence between the two boys in which their eyes were perfectly visible in the darkness, a sparkling blue and a vibrant emerald. Neither boy could let a breathe escape their lips and it was like the air was choked out of Harry, like he couldn’t find words or oxygen. Finally Louis looked away, blinking a few times and then slipping underneath the covers.   
  
Harry noticed Louis got on the right side of the bed. That was perfect because Harry slept on the left side.  
  
Hesitating just a little, his heart beating at a few thousand beats per minute, Harry lifted the blanket up and sat on the bed, shuffling his legs under the covers. He didn’t want to accidentally lay on top of Louis or anything and it was just a queen sized bed.   
  
Harry could remember the bed perfectly in the light, when Louis’ had brought him back to see his closet before the party. Harry was practically drooling over the thought of being in bed with Louis then and it was actually happening, sort of.  
  
“I thought you and Eleanor were a thing,” Harry said.   
  
Louis didn’t speak for a few moments, Harry could picture his face screwing up as if to question the fact. They both just kept their eyes on the ceiling. Then Louis exhaled, “Did I say that?”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry nodded.  
  
“Oh...” Louis managed.   
  
“What do you mean ‘oh’?” Harry jabbed. “Are you not? Are you not a thing, you and Eleanor?”  
  
There was a little tension between the boys as Harry anticipated what would happen next, he could picture it, predict it.   
  
“Well, not really,” Louis admitted.  
  
“Why say so, then?” Harry asked. He turned onto his side and kept his face on his hands which were palm to palm. “Louis? Why did you say that?” He wasn’t really even angry. He was more relieved than anything. He knew the situation required care. A calm and genuinely caring, kind disposition.  
  
Louis was thinking, Harry could tell. “I don’t know... I didn’t think you’d really ever meet her, to be honest. That sounds  _so_  foolish and naive but I never thought you’d cross paths... I guess...”  
  
“But why at all?” Harry asked, keeping his tone as soft and patient as he could.  
  
“I wanted to get to know you,” Louis said simply.  
  
Harry laughed quietly, as they were both whispering. “What? How did that help you to get to know me?”  
  
“Harry...” Louis just seemed disappointed in himself.   
  
“What is it?” Harry offered a big white smile, which Louis must’ve noticed because he turned over onto his side so that he was face-to-face with Harry. “What’s it, Lou?”  
  
“It helped me get to know you because you didn’t think I was weird or,” Louis stammered. “Because I’m gay, Harry. That’s why.” He kept his eyes on Harry’s and Harry’s face just burst into a compilation of joy and surprise.  
  
Harry chuckled, “After the way we danced at that party, I sure hope so!”  
  
Louis pursed his lips, “Harry, I’m serious, do you not realise what I’ve just said?”  
  
“Although you could blame it on the alcohol,” Harry sang.  
  
“Harry!” Louis demanded.   
  
Harry only stared into Louis’ eyes. The flashlight flickered off, as it was supposed to do automatically. He just smiled as his eyes adjusted to the total darkness and the rain beat against the window. “Louis, you’re silly.”  
  
Louis just furrowed his brow. “Harry, what the hell? So you don’t care?”  
  
“Care?” Harry’s voice dropped to a level even deeper than usual. “Louis, I’m gay, too. And you know something funny? So are Liam and Niall. They’re dating. They love each other. Two guys. In love.  _Gay_.” Harry chuckled. “Most people think it’s okay nowadays, you duck.”  
  
Louis’ eyes wandered around, “I’ll have to wash the sheets in there... Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
  
“Same reason as you, I didn’t want you to dislike me or anything.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes, “I meant about Niall and Liam, you could’ve told me before I let them share a bed.”  
  
“You were ready to let Eleanor and Zayn share!”  
  
“Good point,” Louis agreed. “Well anyway. So okay...”  
  
Harry didn’t know what to say. He had so much he wanted to bring up, to say, or ask. “So if you don’t have feelings for Eleanor... Or any girl... Do you have feelings for anyone? A guy?” Harry asked slyly.  
  
Louis rolled over, smiling to himself, Harry was sure. He just sighed, “Yes.”  
  
Harry scooted a bit closer and breathed slowly as he thought of what to say next. “Me too.”   
  
Louis wiggled a bit so that he was closer, too, to the point where he was up against Harry. Harry just wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and Louis kept his hand on Louis’ hand. There they remained, silent and content until their eyes shut.   
  
“You up?” Louis was looking down into Harry’s eyes and so Harry just stretched a bit, pulling himself up to the top of his pillow so that he was then looking down at Louis. They just smiled for a bit, not needing to say very much, just knowing and understanding. 

Harry sighed, he rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. Outside it was sunny and water was dripping from the roof outside the window but it wasn’t raining anymore. The storm must’ve passed.  

“I wish we could do this forever,” Harry sighed. “Be together, I mean. I wish we could sleep next to each other every night.” 

Louis propped himself up on his elbow, “Why can’t we?” 

“I dunno,” Harry mumbled. “Come on, Louis, I mean realistically.” 

“Realistically?” Louis chirped. “Well I told you I’d come visit you. I told you I’d come to be with you and everything, I’ll figure out some way to pay for it, Harry.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to keep tears from gathering in them. “And I told  _you_  that I’d pay for myself to come and visit you... But thinking about it makes me realise how scary it is. The idea of all this being real and I just don’t know.” 

Louis exhaled slowly, sitting up and taking Harry’s hand in his own. He kissed it slowly, keeping his gaze locked on Harry’s. There was something wrong, Harry knew Louis could tell because his eyebrows seemed to shake ever so slightly and he was sure his heart was beating fast. 

“What is it, Harry?” Louis frowned. “It’s that I don’t have money, isn’t it?” 

Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, “No!” His lips fell into a heavy frown, “Well, sort of. It’s not  _me_. Remember all that talk about wanting to get to know the real me and everything? Louis, do you want to know who I  _really_ am?”  

When Louis didn’t respond, Harry continued. “I’m Harold Edward Styles III, step-son of the prince of Monaco next in line for the throne.” Harry used a mocking tone, as if ashamed. “My mother and I couldn’t even live on our own, we couldn’t even afford to eat every night. So she did what she had to do and eventually she was marrying him. And I know she doesn’t love him, but it’s the money. And I have to get married, Louis. It’s not my choice, I owe it to her at least, after all she’s sacrificed for me.” 

Louis didn’t speak. Harry knew he was searching for words and not succeeding to locate them. “I have to marry a girl named Jocelyn, her family has tons of money. I never thought about any other options much, just knowing my mom entered a loveless marriage to keep me fed and clothed... I owe it to her,” He repeated. “But Louis, then you came along. Now everything is different.” 

“I don’t want you to give up your life for me,” Louis slowly let go of Harry’s hand. 

Harry shot up, taking both of Louis’ hands in his own. “Louis, I want to! Or, I think I do. I don’t know. We could get jobs, both of us. I mean I’ve only had one at a bakery... But I stole some things... It was when it was just mum and I... I don’t know, Lou. We can make it work, can’t we?”

“But what about your mum?” Louis asked. “She won’t approve will she?” 

Silence bounced across the room and pounded against Harry’s head, causing a painful confusion. “I don’t know, I don’t think she will, but it’s all so different now.” 

“You’re being irrational,” Louis offered. “I don’t know what to even say. So you’re... royalty?” Louis rubbed his forehead in utter disbelief.

After all, what sort of surprise was that? Harry didn't plan on telling anyone as long as he was at camp. He never had before. But there was something about Louis, and there was something there that made Harry think the end of camp just couldn't be the end of them. He had to evaluate his options, and he wanted to at least be vocal about it so Louis could be part of it. 

Harry huffed, “Yeah, but not by blood. It’s more about keeping up appearances more than anything. And trust me when I say it isn’t a cakewalk.”

Before Harry was able to fully commit to the idea of going to be with Louis he shook his head. “Oh, no, Louis I can’t leave... I have to stay for her. I can’t do it, I have to marry Jocelyn.” He and Louis shared steady eye contact. 

“Lou... It’s  _miserable_ ,” Harry finally said. “It’s absolute hell, Louis. I have to sit up straight at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I have to speak properly at all times, I have to be treated like I was made from glass, I have to marry someone I don’t even love, I have to dress in the most uncomfortable things and be around people who believe they’re worth so much more than myself. They say things that break my heart, they treat me like crap. They treat my mother even worse. They hate her for marrying up, though my stepfather seems to believe it’s all real.” 

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand, feeling the pressure Harry felt radiating through his skin, “Is it that bad?” 

“I almost took my own life,” Harry confessed. “I obviously didn’t, though, like I said I owe too much to my mother.” 

Louis nodded, “Harry, I don’t think your mother would want you to give up your life for her, to think you owe her.” 

“She doesn’t,” Harry nodded. “She wants me to go off and get a great degree and support myself and do all I can for myself, to make a life for myself... But I can’t do that to her, Louis. I have to stay for her.” 

“Sounds like she cares a lot about you, and you care about her,” Louis nodded. “You don’t have to marry Jocelyn, Harry. Your mum cares about you enough to tell you she wants you to have a life for yourself, you know.”  

Harry was sitting there, listening to Louis’ words. “So what do I do, Louis? Do I go back after camp and tell her I’m leaving to be with you?” 

Louis stared at Harry. “I don’t know, Harry.” 

It was obvious that Harry’s morning revelations were a bit much for Louis. That was what came with Harry’s life. A long term worry and a constant struggle with himself. He didn’t know what he’d do, live with Louis and abandon his mother with  _those_  people? Or stay with her and marry Jocelyn? He had almost managed to forget about it while he was at camp, but of course he had to go and get ‘realistic’ and think of the future. Of  _course_. 

“Let’s just enjoy the time we have together for now,” Louis said, leaning in and pressing his lips onto Harry’s for a soft kiss. “And then we’ll deal with the rest as it happens.” Louis kissed Harry again. He held his hand on the nape of Harry’s neck and used it as leverage while he pushed Harry’s bare chest with his other hand, laying him down. Louis climbed atop him, pressing his mouth to Harry’s and brushing his tongue with his own. 

Harry let his hands wander from Louis’ hair, down his neck, over his shoulders, down his back and onto his bum. He gently rubbed Louis, while Louis kissed down Harry’s neck and chest. He returned back up to Harry’s lips, their tongues massaging each other and their breath shortening and their chests racing against each other. 

“Harry, Louis!” Niall was knocking at the door but before Louis could roll off of Harry, Niall pushed the door open. Louis and Harry covered themselves with the blanket but Niall was just staring with wide eyes and an exceptionally wide smile. 

“Power’s back,” Niall said slowly. “We’re going to go for breakfast in the dining hall...” He tiptoed out backwards, the smile still plastered on his face and he shot Harry an approving wink. 

Harry looked over to Louis and laughed, climbing on top of him and pushing their lips together a few times before rolling off of him on the other side and hopping out of bed to find his clothes. 

So sure, Harry had a  _lot_  to think about, a lot of problems to solve, but he could definitely make the best of the time he had with Louis. That obviously wouldn’t be one of the problems.

***

“I don’t know if I can do it,” Harry screamed, pulling on Louis’ shirt as he climbed up the dock’s ladder.  
  
Louis snapped his neck around, seeing Harry so nervous with his hair all perfectly quaffed and his life-vest tight around his chest. “Are you really afraid?”  
  
“Yes!” Harry squealed. “Louis, must we?!”  
  
Louis popped a brow up, “Yes, Harold, we must.”  
  
The sun bounced around them, singing to them and kissing their skin. Harry didn’t seem to notice, though. All he could really see was the danger which lied ahead of them. There, perched on the edge of the dock was the cause of Harry’s woes.  
  
“Jet-skis are  _probably_  not very safe, Louis!” Harry cried, searching for an escape method. There had to be something better! Something more practical. Something that wouldn’t chop off his limbs or leave him to be eaten by whatever god awful creatures lurked in the lake.  
  
Louis sighed, “Harry. I’ve done this a  _million_  times, won’t you relax a little.” There was nobody around, it was dinner and so everyone else was back in the Dining Hall. “Do you trust me, Harry?” He held his hand out for Harry, who was a few steps below him.   
  
“What?” Harry chuckled a bit, but upon noticing the sincerity shaking in Louis’ eyes, stiffened up. “Yes, I do.” He held his hand out and pulled on Louis’ finding himself rising up as Louis climbed onto the top of the dock and Harry followed.  
  
“The sun is setting,” Harry noticed, seeing things from the top of the docks was amazing. The skis and boats were all elevated above the water for whatever reason. The trees wrapped around the lake like a horseshoe, on either end of the docks and all the way around to where they were so small Harry could hardly see them. The lake was that huge. The cabins were situated between the trees, a few were lit up, reminding Harry that, like those in the cabins, he  _should_  be at dinner with Liam and Niall.  
  
“Come on,” Louis offered a smile and his hand again, realizing that he and Harry had drifted apart for a few moments while Harry admired the landscape. “Come on, come on,” Louis laughed.   
  
Louis sat down on the jet-ski, feeling Harry’s body press up against his while he mounted the back. Harry had no complaints, after all. He didn’t know it before, but nothing seemed dangerous with Louis. Nothing seemed to perplex or frighten him while he had his arms around Louis’ waste and his chin buried in his shoulder.   
  
“Not so bad?” Louis asked, pressing a button. The jet-ski slowly began to decline, the dock rising higher and higher and the water appearing closer and closer.  
  
“Not bad at all,” Harry breathed into Louis’ ear. Louis managed to turn his neck and meet his lips with Harry’s, their kiss ending when the jet-ski splashed into the water gently. Harry saw the joy in Louis’ eyes as he revved the engine. With a final smile to Harry he pulled on the throttle, sending them hurtling around the dock and into the thickness of the lake.  
  
Harry felt nothing but Louis, he felt the wind slapping him in the face and beating against his hair but it was nothing compared to the way his heart felt while his chest was firm against Louis. While his arms were safely wrapped around him, while he could smell him even over the strong salty smell from the water.  
  
“Having fun?” Louis yelled as they began to speed up.   
  
Harry hooted a few uncontrollable laughs, “Yes, loads!”   
  
Then, with no warning, Louis turned sharply and Harry was sent hurdling away from him. He was back far behind Louis, now, Harry felt the water stinging against him, the buoyancy of his life-vest failing at first—keeping him submerged while he struggled for air. Before Harry could even scream or yell or even really react in any way, before he could even realize he  _couldn’t_  scream or yell under water, he was being dragged up to the surface by his life-vest.  
  
Louis was circling back, a huge smile on his face. He was laughing harder than Harry had ever seen, and Harry was furious, he was absolutely  _pissed_ , but seeing Louis in such a fit of laughter brought a flashy smile to his own face. He began to laugh, loud, throwing his head back and just floating in the water.   
  
Louis laughter joined Harry’s as he got close enough to hear, and then he was helping Harry back up on the jet-ski. “You all right?” Louis said with a snort. He was still laughing quite immensely.  
  
“I’m fine,” Harry snapped, though he couldn’t keep a straight face for more than a second before he chuckled again.   
  
“Screamed like a little girl,” Louis muttered, gripping the throttle and hurling them away from the circle of bubbles where Harry had just been floating.  
  
“I didn’t scream!” Harry whined, his giggles lessening.  
  
Harry could imagine the sassy smirk slapped across Louis’ face as he just snorted again, “You screamed, trust me.”  
  
***  
  
“I’ve got bad news,” Harry whimpered, hurrying into Louis’ cabin just as he’d opened the door. Louis was standing in his pajamas, his face disturbed and his hair miserable. Harry’s knocks must’ve woken him, but that didn’t matter.  
  
Harry’s sentiments woke Louis, who shut the door behind him and then followed Harry into the kitchen. Louis watched, perplexed as a fully dressed Harry hustled around his kitchen and located items required to brew coffee.  
  
“What’s the news?” Louis asked, propping himself up on the counter. “And why do you look so _nice_?” He didn’t mean to sound harsh but he wasn’t used to seeing Harry in proper chino pants and a leather belt, shoes and watch, all paired with a button down and bow-tie.   
  
Harry shuffled around, his face flustered, his hands shaking and his hair bouncing about as he ducked from the higher cabinets to the lower drawers, searching for some item he was missing.  
  
“Spoons?” Harry chirped.  
  
Louis laughed, “Don’t have any clean ones.” He nodded toward the sink and Harry was unsure how he missed the  _giant_  mess of dishes. It looked as though Louis hadn’t washed a single dish since he’d arrived. Though Harry wondered  _why_  he had so many considering meals were provided in the Dining Hall. Harry assumed they were for snacks. He was getting off track. He had no damn  _time_.  
  
“What has gotten into you?” Louis pressed while Harry rinsed off a spoon and stuck it into his mug.   
  
Harry poured coffee and milk into his mug, dumping about a pound of sugar in just thereafter. “My mother and stepfather are here.”  
  
Louis jumped down from the counter, “What? Are you leaving early?”  
  
“No, no,” Harry shook his head. “No, they  _miss_ me. They’re here for lunch.”  
  
“They flew to Florida for  _lunch_?” Louis barked. “That’s madness!”  
  
“They don’t even miss me,” Harry said, raising a brow as he drank his coffee. “They came to get on my good side. They want me to propose as soon as I get back. They’ve never gone this far, Louis. They’ve never cared about pleasing me. They must have doubts or something!”  
  
Louis held his hands on Harry’s hips, “Don’t worry, love. I bet you they just want to see you. It’s been a while.”  
  
“They’ve  _never_  missed me at camp before,” Harry protested. “They’ve never come to see me like this. Unannounced!”  
  
“It’s commonly called a surprise,” Louis smirked.   
  
Harry sucked down his coffee, “Joke all you’d like. In fact think up a few to say at lunch with my parents.”  
  
“What?” Louis’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Harry peered at Louis over his mug as he drank. “Niall let word of you slip while my parents ‘surprised’ me at my cabin half an hour ago. So now they’d just  _love_  to meet my new best friend Louis. You’re already on the reservation.”  
  
Louis was in shock, Harry could see that clearly. “Reservation?” Louis quipped. “Do you mean to say—”  
  
“They’ve made arrangements to dine in the Mansion.” Harry offered. “It’s where the owner and his executives eat. Your bosses, I guess?”  
  
“I know about the Mansion,” Louis managed. “I’ve worked as a server there when we were short...” Louis kissed Harry again, running his hands through his hair. “You really want me to meet your parents?”  
  
“If you will, of course,” Harry finally said after another long kiss.  
  
Louis nodded, “I’m really glad, thanks, Harry.” Though Harry could tell that Louis was  _incredibly_  nervous. As was Harry, actually.  
  
“I mean they’re royalty,” Louis laughed, “Are you sure?”  
  
Harry bit Louis’ lip, “Shut up!” he teased against Louis’ mouth.  
  
Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips and enjoyed the feeling of his hands tightening around his hips. Harry set down the mug and threw his arms around Louis’ neck, placing his lips to his one more time. “I’ll see you in two hours at the Mansion,” Harry said. “In the meantime I’ve got to go save Niall and Liam from my mum and step-dad and give them a tour of the grounds.”  
  
Harry left Louis’ cabin with a feeling of utter elation and despair, not knowing which was more powerful or what elicited either. He just knew that there were two ways lunch with Louis and his parents could go and he hoped and prayed it went the way that didn’t involve a political argument or degrading of Louis’ lower status.    
  
“They did not  _hate_ you, Louis!” Harry hurried after the older boy.  
  
The only problem with saying this to Louis was that he knew that it was a lie. His parents  _did_  hate Louis. They kept making a point to bring up Jocelyn, to bring up the wedding to be, even more than they usually did. Although, differently as well, they didn’t bring them up to remind Harry so much as they seemed to be reminding Louis.   
  
Harry knew his parents could tell something was wrong. Not wrong to Harry, but wrong to them. Something wasn’t going according to plan. He must’ve given it away somehow. Could’ve been the way he looked at Louis, but that wasn’t going to change anytime soon. It couldn’t.   
  
“Harry,” Louis turned back, his blazer and button down just looked so unnatural and Harry wanted to cry. He didn’t want Louis to change or to feel like he had to. He didn’t want Louis to feel like he wanted him to be something he wasn’t. “It’s okay. There’s nothing you can do about it.”  
  
Harry and Louis were the only ones standing by the dock at the river as they walked from the Mansion to Louis’ cabin. The  sky had been swallowed by gray and thunder slapped against the solid clouds. Everyone else was inside somewhere, preparing for the storm.  
  
“You have to give them a chance,” Harry begged. “No, I’m sorry. They need to give you one. I’m sorry, Louis, I don’t know what to say, or what to do.”  
His eyes were watering, he felt his heart being ripped apart by the look on Louis’ face.  
  
“Do you like me?” Louis asked, his hands reaching down and taking Harry’s.  
  
Harry looked up at Louis. His perfectly settled eyes, they were so beautiful. His smile, though Harry could separate it from the normal and life-filled one he usually sported, was precious. “I love you, Louis.”  
  
And he’d said it.  
  
Any worry or doubt lifted from the boys as Louis reciprocated. “I love you, too, Harry.”  
  
The clouds split into many pieces and rain began to fall atop the boys, splashing against their blazers and done-up hair. Louis pulled Harry into a tight hug, then, while raindrops cascaded down their cheeks and noses he pushed his lips into Harry’s. Harry let his arms fling around Louis’ neck and Louis hugged Harry’s waist tighter and tighter.   
  
The rain picked up, getting heavier and heavier and Harry didn’t want to think about anything, he didn’t want to discuss anything or consider anything, he just wanted to grab Louis’ hand and run off to his cabin, which was closer than Louis’, and so he did.  
  
***  
  
Once Harry pushed open the cabin door, he and Louis were stopped mid-laugh, soaking wet and holding hands by the sight of a crying Niall.  
  
“Niall?” Harry pushed the wet hair from his own face while he knelt down next to the boy perched on his bed, his eyes red and wet.  
  
Louis bit his lip off in the doorway, “Look, I’ll leave you two, all right?” Harry appreciated this: Louis and Niall were friends but they just weren’t that close. Harry felt like shit, though. He and Niall _should_  be a lot closer but he was always off gallivanting with Louis.   
  
Harry just nodded to Louis and gave him a thankful look and once the door was closed he put his hands onto Niall’s knees. “What’s wrong, Nialler?”  
  
Niall sniffled a little, taking a deep breath and coughing. “It’s Liam,” he said.  
  
Harry shook his head, though it was a bit difficult because his hair was so heavy when it was wet. “What about Liam?”  
  
“He broke up with me,” Niall whined. “Well, he actually didn’t, but he left. So I’m breaking up with him, then, that’ll show him.”  
  
Harry tilted his head, looking up into Niall’s eyes. “Why did he leave? Where’s he even gone to, Niall? It’s storming, you hear? Is he all right?”  
  
“He just went over to a theatre or summfin,” Niall huffed.   
  
“Niall,  _why_  did he leave?” Harry insisted.  
  
“It’s personal,” Niall shrugged. “He said I only cared about fucking.”  
  
Harry wanted to question the issue with that statement, as it seemed a bit true.   
  
“But I don’t!” Niall assured him. “I love Liam, he’s perfect. And I mean when we aren’t at camp we can only Skype or meetup a few times in London until uni this fall, so sure, I wanna fuck a little when we’re together.”  
  
Harry would’ve admitted that he felt a little uncomfortable but he had to be there for Niall so he just kept listening.  
  
“I just—I fucking suck at makin words make sense,” Niall huffed. “I dunno how to tell him how I feel, ya know? Figure fuckin him makes him realize?”  
  
Harry had to try his best not to laugh out loud. “Niall!” He patted his knee, “Liam isn’t like that, come on. You know that. You have to tell him what you’re telling me. You can’t break up. You two... You two give me hope, Niall. For love.  _Real_  love.”  
  
Niall grabbed Harry’s head and pulled it between his knees, letting a loud and obnoxious laugh out as he yelled, “Suck my cock” and then stood up, shaking Harry’s hair and pulling a hoodie from his suitcase.   
  
As he approached the door, Harry furrowed his brow. “Where are you going?”  
  
“To find Liam,” Niall announced.  
  
“Wait till after the storm,” Harry insisted, standing up.   
  
Niall shook his head, “I can’t wait that long, Harry. He’s the love of my fuckin life.”  
  
“Okay,” Harry didn’t see the point in arguing. “What’ll you say to him?”  
  
Niall shrugged, “Tell him how much I love him and what he means to me and all that bullshit and then hopefully it’ll get all hot and heavy and then I’ll blow his back out.”  
  
Harry’s jaw dropped, he just patted Niall’s back, “Easy, tiger. Why don’t you start off with talking and a sweet, simple kiss for now?”  
  
There was a pause before Niall realized Harry was serious and so he nodded, “Maybe... We’ll see...” Then he thrust open the door and hurried out into the rain, pulling his hood over his head. Harry closed the door behind him, laughing a little to himself.   
  
  
Harry rolled off of Louis and onto the floor of the bedroom, struggling to find his buzzing cell phone and his clothes. It was early in the morning and he couldn’t imagine who in the hell was calling him.  
  
“Hello?” Harry barked after seeing Niall’s name and swiping at the screen to answer his call. “Yes, I  _am_  at Louis’. Why?” Harry’s expression turned from aggravated to concerned and Louis was sitting up, naked, in the bed, smoothing his hair down and yawning. “What? Yeah, I’ll be right over.”  
  
Louis pulled the covers over his body while Harry pulled on his briefs and shorts. “You’re leaving?” Louis whined.  
  
Harry stood up, pulling his shirt over his head. “Yeah, Niall says he and Liam need me to help clean up for the inspection today.”  
  
Cabin inspection was this lame thing they did about every two weeks or so, which was super annoying to all of the campers and just let the inspectors believe all campers lived in completely arranged and sanitary quarters. Sparkling clean always just as during inspection. Right.  
  
“Oh, all right.” Louis motioned for Harry to hurry over. “I’ll miss you while you’re gone. What’re you doing today?”  
  
Harry sauntered over to Louis, sitting down next to him with his shoes in hand and leaning in for a kiss. “Well cleaning. Then I’ll go down the pool,” He said after their lips pulled from each other. He kissed him again. “You?”  
  
“I’m supervising some youngsters in the craft department today.” Louis sighed, “It’s always the same thing. I’d rather be here with you all day. Or at the pool,” He shrugged at Harry’s apprehensive look. “I know, I know.” The truth was that they couldn’t lay together at the pool even  _if_  Louis was off because campers and counsellors just weren’t supposed to be friends. Though Harry was actually sure that his parents had said something to the owner after lunch at the Mansion. Or even before. That made Harry think that since they were high paying clientele he was willing to overlook the case. Still, flaunting their ‘forbidden’ relationship (as friends, because dating was  _strictly_  off limits) was not a great idea in either Harry or Louis’ mind.  
  
“I’ll see you tonight,” Harry suggested, kissing Louis again. He tied the laces on his shoes and then, once his hands were free, hopped up from the bed and then pulled Louis’ face in for a long, deep kiss. Their tongues played with each other for a few moments and then, with a final wave, Harry was off and Louis was still savoring the taste of Harry’s lips.   
  
***  
  
“Tom,” The stranger held out his hand, which Harry was weary to shake. “Your parents want me to keep an eye on you.”  
  
Harry raised a brow, “You’re kidding me. You’re kidding,” He repeated. “This cannot be happening. Look,” He didn’t even want to say his name, to acknowledge him in any way. “Tom, I’m sure you’re a top notch stalker, however your services  _really_  aren’t needed. I promise you.”  
  
“I’m not a stalker,” Tom placed his hand on his hip. “I’m just supposed to hang out with you and stuff, you know, make sure you’re not getting into any trouble. I think your parents are worried you’re into drugs or something.”  
  
“That what they told you?” Harry was genuinely confused. Then again, he wasn’t. This was typical in a way. They suspected something was going on with Louis, that was a definite.   
  
Tom nodded, his eyes tracing along Harry’s body which was clad in only a swim suit. And a small one at that. Harry noticed Tom was rather pleased with what he saw, and among noticing he stiffened up in his seat by the pool. “Where are my parents?” He asked rigidly, wishing Tom’s eyes would wander away.  
  
“Oh,” Tom’s bottom lip stuck out and he seemed confused. “They already left this morning... They didn’t say goodbye?”  
  
“No,” Harry rolled his eyes, sighing. “Look, you can tell them we’re hanging out, Tom. It’s fine. Get paid, do whatever, but we don’t  _actually_  have to hang out.”  
  
Tom sighed, “I’m not getting paid, Harry. They asked  _me_  because my dad owns the camp. They think I’ll be a good influence on you.”  
  
“Really?” Harry scoffed at his cockiness. “What, you don’t smoke or drink or have sex? Are you saying your father owns this entire camp, leaving you rich as anyone and you don’t indulge?”  
  
Tom shook his head, “No, I don’t. I can’t. I dive. I hope to be an Olympian, so along with that comes strict diet and rules. And rules are things I can follow,” He gave a half smile and let his eyes massage Harry’s wet body once again, “most of the time...”  
  
Harry’s eyes shot open, “What are you saying?”  
  
“We can strike a little deal if you want,” Tom laughed. “Those things you mentioned... Smoking, drinking, sex... I’m not fond of the first two... The last, though... Well I’m a teenage boy, you know...”  
  
“No!” Harry had to admit Tom’s shining white teeth, tanned skin, and perfectly quaffed chestnut hair were rather appealing. They weren’t appealing enough to distract him, though. “Tom, look, I have a boyfriend.” It sounded weird to say because he didn’t usually say it out loud, really.   
  
Tom pursed his lips, falling from his previously standing position into the chair beside Harry. “Soccer has a goalie,” He huffed. “Doesn’t mean that you can’t score.”  
  
Harry was shocked, he sat up even straighter, though he was already as uptight and rigid as ever. “Tom, you seem to have forgotten the whole purpose of coming to bother me at the pool today. Which I’m fine with! Really, I’m glad you’re not going to report back to my parents about my every last move,” He sighed. “But—”  
  
“No,” Tom laughed, “I’m going to report back to them, of course. Because they’re funding a huge advertisement for the camp, which means we’ll get more campers and expansion and more money for my family. Don’t worry, silly, I’m reporting back to them!”   
  
Tom raised a brow and then leaned over closer to Harry so that his lips were as close to his ear as they could be without touching, and he ran his pointer finger through Harry’s wet curls. “Every little report to your parents will be clean and perfect for your sake, so long as you play by  _my_ rules.”  
  
“Excuse me,” Harry yelled, swatting away Tom’s hand as it crept down to his bum. “Can you  _not_?”   
  
Tom’s eyes were grinning just as devilishly as his mouth. He was standing just next to Harry in the pool, both of their bodies submerged from about their abdomens down. “What’s the matter?” Tom sniggered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, looking down at his feet, which were distorted through the pool water. “How long do I have to go along with this, exactly?”  
  
There was a brief moment as Tom took in an exhaustingly long breath. “I dunno actually. Suppose it’s just until your parents decide? Could be until the end of camp.”  
  
“The end of camp!” Harry spat.   
  
Tom stepped toward Harry, placing his hand on the taller boy’s wet and chiselled chest. “Is it really so bad?”  
  
Harry pushed Tom’s hand away, “I have a _boyfriend_!” He reminded him for the hundredth time.  
  
Tom only moved a bit closer, “Harry,” he said quietly.  “I know.” He inched a bit closer, whispering into Harry’s ear. “But why don’t you take a walk on the wild side for once? Have a bit of fun?” Tom’s lips were dangerously close to his ear.   
  
Harry pulled away, he stared at Tom, focusing right on his greedy little eyes. “Tom, please. I don’t know how many times I’ve got to say it.” He kicked off and swam quickly to the other end of the pool, pulling himself up and strutting across the burning cement to his towel. “God you’re a fast swimmer,” Harry muttered as he heard Tom’s wet feet slap against the ground behind him. He patted himself dry and then grabbed his small bag of things.  
  
“You’re going somewhere?” Tom raised a brow.  
  
Harry nodded, “To have a lie. Surely you’re not going to insist on accompanying me?”  
  
“Fine, I won’t,” Tom sneered. “Though don’t be mistaken that I gladly would.”  
  
“I know, trust me,” Harry laughed, sliding into his flip flops and leaving the pool.  
  
Harry felt the warmth of Louis’ arms around him and he didn’t even feel like recounting the awful events of the day. Though, of course, being the loyal gentleman that he was, he decided that it was best to tell Louis of Tom.   
  
“Oh, yeah, I know him,” Louis practically spat, the distaste in his voice was more than clear.  
  
“He has been appointed the official Styles babysitter,” Harry said. “I’m not too happy about it.”  
  
Louis rose from his lying position on the couch and sat up, bringing Harry up along with him, and as they faced each other Harry could see the disappointment etched across his mouth. “What do you mean?”  
  
“My parents want him to keep an eye on me,” Harry sighed. “I’m not too worried about him.”  
  
“I am!” Louis cried. “Does he know you’re here?”  
  
Harry’s hands rose up in defense, “No, of course not, Lou.”  
  
“Harry,” Louis said slowly, taking his hands into his own. “You don’t understand how bad this is. If Tom finds out about us we’ll be done! I’ll be fired! I can’t be fired.”  
  
“You won’t be fired,” Harry assured the older boy. “I promise you,” he was sitting on Louis’ leg, his own legs folded underneath him as he’d twisted around to see Louis once he was no longer resting on Louis’ chest.   
  
Louis nodded, his eyes not convincing Harry very much at all.   
  
“Hey, hey,” Harry said slowly, keeping his gaze fixed on Louis. “I don’t want to talk about him anymore.” He leaned in, taking as many little moments as possible to admire Louis before pressing their lips together, the sparks forcing his mouth open and his tongue around Louis’.   
  
The older brunette boy let go of Harry’s hands, accepting the kiss and wrapping one hand around Harry’s waist, moving it up his back. Louis laid back, pulling Harry gently on top of him. He let his hands wander through Harry’s curls, wrapping his fingers around the pieces of hair.   
  
Harry felt his shorts tightening and he was rubbing against Louis, his hips edging back and forth, slowly and then a bit more quickly as Louis’ teeth gritted together and he was ripping Harry’s shirt off. Harry gave a sly half-smile as he looked down at Louis, ignoring his t-shirt and letting his hands grasp the belt buckle on his shorts, wasting no time in undoing it and tossing the belt to the side. He crawled backwards, his eyes staying locked on Louis’ and a smile plastered across his face.   
  
“Ready?” Harry moaned as he pulled down Louis’ shorts and revealed the bulging underwear. Louis muttered something and Harry smirked, using his teeth to carefully pull off the elastic waistband. “Mm,” Harry let just the very end of his tongue trace the length of Louis’s cock, slowly and steadily, his hot breath was driving the older boy wild and Harry could tell.  
  
He grasped it, holding it up firm and letting his mouth hover over it, looking up to Louis to see that he was biting his lip and practically begging for it. Harry used his tongue to rub the tip, enjoying the salty taste of the pre-cum that had already gathered for him. As Louis moaned quietly Harry took the whole length in his mouth, his throat massaging the end as he swallowed and then quickly pulled off from it. He took it back in his mouth again, bobbing up and down for a while. He could feel Louis pulsing inside of his mouth and he knew he was already getting pretty close, so he slowly let go of his cock, smiling at him and laying on his back, pulling off his shorts with record speed and leaving his short black socks on his feet.   
  
Louis reached into the coffee table drawer, pulling out a conveniently hidden condom, tearing it open hungrily with his teeth and then slipping it over his dick as quickly as he possibly could. He wanted to cum just looking at Harry, naked with his thighs spread and his ass just waiting to be pounded. He leaned over Harry, kissing him and balancing himself by placing his hands on the couch on either side of Harry’s head. He drew back his right hand, guiding his length to Harry’s entrance. He slowly pressed the tip inside, watching as Harry threw his head back and bit down on his bottom lip, his eyes clenched close.   
  
“Yeah,” Harry practically shouted with a tender rasp.  
  
Louis pushed in slowly before completely entering, nearly pulling out and then shoving back. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist, grabbing at his ass and squeezing at it, pulling him in harder and implicitly begging for Louis to go as deep as he possibly could. Harry’s cock throbbed between his stomach and Louis’ and he could feel a tug in his stomach and a strain in his calves as Louis reached down and began to run his hand over Harry. He was jerking him off and within seconds Harry’s neck tensed up as his toes curled and he was practically clawing at Louis’ back while he came onto his own chest. Louis didn’t take much longer either, his breath become shallow and his legs shaking as he thrust in and dove in for a kiss, his body shaking and Harry’s hands only egging him on.   
  
The boys stayed there for a few moments, sweaty and satisfied, staring into each others’ eyes with smirks and giddy eyes.   
  
***  
  
Harry, Louis, Niall, and Liam were all sat in Louis’ cabin playing Apples to Apples. The sun was melting into the ground and the moon was already eager. Before the issue with Tom could really be an issue, he was being sent to some reform school for troubled boys (after a rehabilitation facility) because he was found smoking a bowl in the woods. How very conscious of his athletic career.  
              
“I’m going to be sad to say goodbye to you,” Niall said to Harry, playing a card and not paying much attention to it. Days of fun and stress and emotional highs and lows faded into each other and it was the last day before departure.   
  
“Me too,” Liam agreed. “Niall and I are going to uni together in London, so I reckon we’ll be able to hang out sometimes though, Cheshire’s not too far is it?”  
              
Harry smiled, “We can definitely get together. I’m in my last year of secondary, but I’m not decided on uni yet, depending on if I end up going to uni.” He hadn’t told Niall and Liam about the whole arranged marriage bit and he didn’t want to bother them with it yet, not during the summer. Maybe as they became better friends after camp. Camp just didn’t feel like real life and he didn’t want to burden them.  
  
“You’re going to uni,” Liam pressed. He smiled and played a card.  
  
Louis was bitingly silent, displeased by the notion of losing Harry. He had to stay at the camp for another entire session and so he knew it was going to be a particularly difficult event when he had to say goodbye to Harry the next day. He’d be able to go with him to the airport, luckily, but that would be the end of it. Maybe they’d be able to hang out in the UK at some point but Harry would be married to a girl... It all seemed so impossible and yet it was the harsh reality.  
  
The rest of the evening went by smoothly, Harry helped Niall and Liam pack their bags and their cabin was spotless. This hurt Harry’s heart a lot more than he had anticipated it would. The birds chirping outside of the cabin in the darkness seemed saddened, their songs seemed dull and disappointed. It was foggy outside when Harry finally found himself walking back to Louis’ cabin. 

Part of him didn’t want to even open the door, wanted to turn back and leave. Part of him couldn’t deal with seeing Louis because he knew he wouldn’t be able to love him for as long as he wanted. Part of him wanted to break down crying but he just kept himself steady, reaching for the door knob and opening it, pushing forward to find a sobbing Louis hunched over on the couch.           

“Harry,” he said, looking up and wiping away at his eyes. He stood and offered a smile. “Sorry,” he held out his arms and took Harry in for a hug. “I didn’t think this summer would be the hardest one of my entire life.” 

That elicited a nod from Harry, a few tears wetting his own cheeks as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I never thought I could love anyone so much.”

“I love you, Harry,” Louis sobbed, “So much. But I don’t want you to remember me like this.” He pulled away from the hug and rubbed at his eyes, wiping all of the tears off his face. Harry did the same and their lips were drawn together like magnets, static buzzing and charismatic sparks flew. 

Harry slept in Louis’ arms after Louis’ let him force him down into the mattress.

***

The ride to the airport the next morning was miserable. Niall and Liam seemed miserable, Louis and Harry were miserable, and the rest of the bus was loud and excited to be going home. It was torture in its rawest form for Harry to look into Louis’ eyes and see the sadness.   
  
As if the ride couldn’t get any worse, the bus driver slowed the bus before announcing that a call from the director of the camp instructed them to turn back around. Harry muttered a curse word under his breath and let his head fall back into Louis’ chest.  
  
Louis hummed something to soothe Harry and it worked a tiny amount but they were already nearly halfway to the airport and he knew he would have missed his flight, everyone probably would be missing their flights.  
  
Summertime Sadness didn’t even begin to describe the feeling that was bubbling up between Louis and Harry. The bus pulled back into the main roundabout drive of Camp Gloaming and Harry furrowed his brows, looking out the window and seeing his mother and step-father speaking with the camp director. He stood up, letting go of Louis’ hand and rushing to the steps, telling the driver to please open the door because his parents were  _right there_.  
  
His mother was wearing her hair down and had large black sunglasses covering her eyes but when she saw Harry her lips curled up into a smile. She embraced him in a hug, which he wasn’t expecting given her previous state of coldness.   
  
“Mum?”  
  
“Harry,” she said. “Your stepfather and I have been doing a  _lot_  of thinking. A lot. And we wanted to know how you felt about fall weddings.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, “What are you doing here? Why are you all the way back in Florida? Is this some clever way to torture me?”  
  
Anne shook her head, “Maybe a Summer wedding, after all that is when you two met.”  
  
Harry was on the verge of a mental breakdown. This was the last time he’d see his boyfriend for who knows how long, his two new friends Niall and Liam would be strangers for a while until they all had enough time to meet up, and here were his parents, there to speak with him about a marriage.   
  
He was ready to blow but he just shook his head, “I met Jocelyn at cotillion, remember? Before Christmas.”  
  
“Not Jocelyn,” Anne laughed. Harry hadn’t heard her laugh like that in ages, he didn’t know what had gotten into her.  
  
His step-father merely smiled, “Who _really_  says you have to marry a girl?”  
  
“What?” Harry’s eyes grew wide. That was an easy question: Most of the royal family. Sure, gay marriage was legal but there wasn’t anyway that could be accepted that widely yet?  
  
“And who says you absolutely have to marry right away, anyway?” He placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re a bright young man, Harry. You’re charming, intelligent, on the path for success. It’s not our place to decide your life for you.”  
  
“Why all of a sudden—”  
  
“Like I said, we’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Anne said. “The way you look at Louis... Well, you’re my son, Harry. I love you and I want you to be happy. I couldn’t ever live with myself if I stood in the way of your happiness.”  
  
Tears filled Harry’s eyes and by this point Louis was walking up to them, slowly, as if scared to approach.

“We’re here to take you two back,” Anne announced, pleased. “Louis we’ve got  _plenty_ of room for you, if you want to stay with us, that is.”  
  
Harry looked to Louis, who looked confused but a smile played out on his face. “You’re—You’re serious?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry’s stepfather patted him on the back and grinned. “Welcome to the family."

"The only thing is, you've still got to finish ettiquete courses and all of your education," Anne looked to Harry pointedly. He nodded, he could deal with that. Especially if Louis was with him. 

"Will your family be okay with it?" Harry asked, looking to his step-dad.

His step-dad shook his head, "You guys are my family."

Louis and Harry both just stood there in pure shock. Both were not convinced that it wasn’t some sort of dream sequence but once they’d packed up Louis’ cabin and had all of their things in the back of a Lincoln on the way to the airport, once they were getting onto the family plane and once Harry realized he  _wasn’t_  going to get married to Jocelyn, it seemed to sink in officially.

Once Harry realized he was finally getting his happily ever after he just took Louis’ hand in his own and smiled as he rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder.  
  
-fin-


End file.
